Deadline
Deadline is a game mode introduced in Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 and has since then become a staple game mode. Deadline returns in Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions, where multiple levels in both Adventure, Ultimate and Hardcore Mode are based around it. It also appears in Classic Mode, where it sports identical gameplay to its first incarnation. Gameplay(Classic) The objective is to destroy as many enemies as possible and survive for 3 minutes, collecting Geoms along the way and reaching as high scores as possible. Lives are infinite and the player starts with 3 Bombs, there is no way to acquire new bombs in the level itself. Enemies spawn randomly across the grid every 5 seconds, but spawn quicker and increase in number when the player destroys a high amount of them. In contrast, the number of enemies decrease each time the player dies, this gives the player a bit more breathing room when respawning. There are no special waves of enemies like there are in Evolved, all enemies spawn randomly and more frequently the longer the player survives, making late-game survival a challenge. Gameplay(Special levels) The objective is to destroy as many enemies as possible and survive for a set amount of time, ranging from 1 minute to 10 minutes. The player collects Geoms along the way in order to reach as high scores as possible. Lives are infinite and the player starts with a set amount of Supers and Bombs that differs from level to level, there is no way to acquire new supers or bombs in the level itself. Enemies spawn randomly across the grid every 5 seconds at random places, along with preset waves that spawn periodically. In contrast, the number of enemies decrease each time the player dies, this gives the player a bit more breathing room when respawning. Staying alive for long periods increases the amount of enemies on the grid and the rate at which they spawn, heightening the challenge significantly if the player is skilled and manages to stay alive for lo. Levels Adventure Ultimate Hardcore Tips * Don't look at the timer too frequently, most deaths generally occur from smaller mistakes, distractions must be avoided. Checking the timer is unnecessary since time doesn't matter in the long run, survival does. * Using bombs is always more preferable to losing a life, since losing a life decreases the amount of enemies on-screnn, but keep in mind that bombs are limited, once all 3 have been used, that's it. * The player is advised to fly around in a circle near the corners and edges of the map, while shooting in the direction that they are flying, this is considered the safest strategy since a path forward keeps the player alive for longer, which in turn gives the player much needed time to shoot in other directions. * Crossing the map from one corner to another is very risky, since Darts spawn frequently and can be very hard to spot, staying near the edges of the map gives the player one less direction to worry about, increasing the survivability of the player. * Some enemies stalk you and some even gain speed, keep those at bay by periodically shooting behind you in order to repel or destroy them, or use Gates and Gravity Wells often. * While Gates and Gravity Wells do appear, it is highly risky to go out of your way to fly to them, especially as the game progresses. Instead focus on activating them only if you are close to them, since they should be relatively safe to activate if they are in your direct path. * It's generally advised to restart if the player dies more than 2-3 times if attempting a very high score, since the enemies spawn in fewer numbers every time the player dies, which in turn makes every lost life count. Category:Modes Category:Classic Modes